Guided by the music
by sakura16to17
Summary: Two broken souls find one another and are forever bound together. Gaara and sakura are going through a rough time in school. They are drawn together, and guided by the music.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: **

**Meeting the beast**

After walking to the office to get his and his siblings schedule, he walked around waiting for the last class to begin. As he was walking around, he notices the choir room. He reads a plack above the name plate. He reads it, "Kono high is awarded as the best choir in all of Asia."

As the bell sounds the hall is filled with noisy rude kids pushing through the crowds. He made his way easily into the classroom and stood at the front of the room and introduced himself to the teacher. "Hello, I am Gaara. One of the new transfers from Suna high, I'm sure you have been clued in on the reason for me and my sibling's relocation."

The final bell rang and the class room became silent as Mrs. Kurenai started the class off by introducing the new student. "Good afternoon class, please welcome our new student Gaara!"

When she was about to send Gaara to his seat, the room was filled with lyrics from Enter sandman. Gaara recognized the song immediately, he remembers as a kid it was his favorite song. Now the song is just a reminder that he is a monster.

As the lyrics came all the girls surrounding a girl with pink hair began to sing along to the song.

"_**Say your prayers little one, don't forget my son, to include everyone, tuck you in warm within keep me free from sin, till the sandman, he comes, sleep with one eye open, gripping your pillow tight."**_

Then Gaara remembered, he still loved this song ignoring the fact that it reminded him of the beast residing within him. Before he knew it he was singing along to the song subconsciously.

"_**Exit light, Enter night, take my hand off to never, never land, something's wrong shut the light, heavy thoughts tonight and they aren't of snow white, dreams of war dreams of liars dreams of dragons fire and of things that will bite, sleep with one eye open gripping your pillow tight. Exit light, Enter night, take my hand off to never, never land. Now I lay me down to sleep, pray the lord my soul to keep, if I die before I wake, pray the lord my soul to take, hush little baby, don't say a word and never mind that noise you heard, its just the beast under your bed, in your closet, in your head. Exit light, Enter night, grain of sand, exit light, enter night, take me hand, were off to never, never land."**_

The teacher took the C.D and broke it, Sakura almost cried. Then the teacher sternly addresses the class. "Now there will be no more out-breaks like that in this class! Sakura this is so unlike you, what's gotten into you lately…Gaara you will be sitting next to Sakura, Sakura raise your hand."

Sakura did as she was told and raised her hand, so Gaara went and sat by Sakura. Sakura says, "That was my favorite CD and she broke it I can't believe this…Oh hi I'm Sakura I'm the lead singer and normally a pretty well behaved child, but I thought I would surprise the teacher. I dint realize how it would back fire on me."

Gaara looked at her for a moment and said, "Hey, I have that song on my laptop at home, I can rip it onto a CD if you want."

She smiles he was expecting her to back away from the sound of his name but no she smiled at him then he asked her, "Sakura are you not afraid of me I am called a monster from where I'm from."

She looks at him in confusion as she tells him, "No I'm not scared of you at all! Should I be? Are you going to hurt me? Kill me? If not then why are you asking me this…hey if you can I would love if you could get me a new CD please. You're kind of cute and you have a great voice and your being really nice to me so of course I'm not afraid of you"

He likes her. She is the first person outside his family that's not afraid of him. He has every class with her and so she showed him where all their classes where. He had come to only the last class he's new to the town his older sister made him go to school for a few reasons.

One so he could check it out. Two too keep him out of trouble. Three keep him out of their way while they were getting the house ready to live in.

They had move here because Gaara got kicked out of all the other schools he went to but he doesn't want to get kick out of this one. He likes Sakura and he walked home as he was about to leave the building he saw her. She was going to walk home to it looked like. But she also looked like she was waiting for someone so he walked over to her and asked her, "Hey Sakura what's wrong are you okay"

She was holding her arm tight and he saw blood drip down her arm. He asks her, "Sakura who cut you come on please tell me who did this to your arm"

_She answer him after a few minutes, _"it was a girl named Ino it's because she thought I was going to try to steal her boyfriend Sasuke she's to blonde to see that the guy is clearly gay I was waiting for my friends to come walk me home but I guess that they got a mission to do so I was about to heal this and ask Mr. kakashi for a ride home"

Gaara was surprised she dint even look like she was hurt at all she was not showing emotion at all he grabbed her arm that was not hurt and put it over his shoulder and around his neck he also saw her leg was badly hurt to. He tells her, _"Okay I can walk you home after you heal your leg and arm"_

She blushed she liked him and didn't know why he was being so nice to her. She nodded her head and healed her leg and she couldn't heal her arm because she does not have enough energy. She thanked him, "Thank you Gaara you are so kind."

So then Gaara asked her,__"So where do you live?"

Her answer was,"Not too far from here I live on rocky road I have to live close to the Akatsuki base. They're the ones I was waiting for. Ino is a girl I use to be best friends with but then for a short time I had a crush on the same guy as her and that is the guy she thinks is her boyfriend but I think he is gay and will make a good couple with rock lee. Rock lee has a crush on me but I don't like him at all. Oh an I'm pretty sure that my mom and dad hate me they blame me for the death of my little sister she died in a fire I tried to get her out but the firefighter took me out right as I was near her crib and trying to grab her out and he wouldn't listen to me and just rushed me out. They thought i was delusional but all that he saw in there was a bunch of dolls and no baby well that's because she has to sleep with all her baby dolls and they didn't save her and so my parents are mad at me for that but hey that taught me to be head strong"

Gaara was surprised that this happy girl has been through hell just like him. He tells her, _"Gomenasai"___

She was a bit calmed down by his words and somewhat confused. She asks him,_"_What is Gomenasai?"

So Gaara tells her,"Gomenasai means I'm sorry. It looks like I'm not the only one trying to find my place in this world"

She smiled. She says,"No your not, I'm looking for a reason roaming through the night to find my place in this world."

They were almost to her house and she could even see it from where they were and she saw that her dads car was home and even her moms, now she didn't want to go home that means that she's in trouble for something they normally weren't home this early unless she got a bad grade or forgot to do something before she left school. Sakura tells him,"Gaara can you stay in the yard I might come back out and that's to get away from them there never home this early unless I am in trouble"

He nodded and waited for her by a tree. When she got inside her dad told her to come to the living room and sit down he pulled out a report card his face was not showing emotion and then her mom walked In with a big smile her father said_**,**_ "Sakura your grades are very good and so when I got this on my lunch break I went to the store and I got you a new I-pod here you go"

She was confused but took it anyway it has a note on it that says. Don't take this to school or I will take it and you will owe me enough to pay for it if you want it back. Of course she thought to herself there's always a catch. Then she walked out to see that Gaara did wait for her sitting under a tree near the road. She smiles and says, "Hey you did wait for me wow hey they told me my grades were better and gave me an I-pod it was weird"

Gaara thought this action strange as well but did not say anything. Sakura asked him, "So where do you live"

He wasn't sure what the street name was but he knows the way to the house. So he just brings her to his new home. He asks, "Do you have any other siblings?"

She said**,**__"Yea I have a little sister and an older brother the sister is only a few months behind me, her name is Ten and my brother is Pain"

When they arrived at his house Kankuro and Temari were about to yell at him for being late but then they saw from the window he was with a girl and he was smiling.

Temari walked out the door and said**, **"Hey Gaara who's the girl, is she why your so late?"

Gaara just glares at her then Kankuro came out and asked him"Oh hello Gaara, so whose your new girl friend huh? This is really not like you to talk to a girl or anyone else for that matter"

He glares at them both and then Sakura introduces herself**, **"Hi I'm Sakura Haruno I met Gaara in class and he walked me home because I was alone and I had been hurt"

Temari whispered to Kankuro__"This is still not like him to care about anyone let alone a girl and why does he care if she's alone or weather she gets hurt or not."__Kankuro reply's__"Do you think he likes this girl but he just met her this is so strange"

Gaara finally got tired of them and led her in to the living room to watch TV and talk while his siblings talk about what's happening to their little brother.

Sakura asks him**,**__"what were they talking about this isn't like you. You don't normally interact with people why not?"__

He said__"like I told you I am called a monster for having a sand beast sealed within me when I was a baby my father was the one that sealed the shuku within me with hopes that I could become the great weapon for out village, but a sacrifice was made for this the shuku killed my mother and it was because of my father and so a few years later I ended up killing my father and the rest of my family as well. Me my brother and my sister are all that is left of my clan."__

Sakura looked a bit sad by this. She tells him, "Gaara Gomenasai I'm glad that I can actually talk to someone other than the Akatsuki gang. Well there others in school I guess. I'm the lead singer in the choir and I'm the top of the class for English I write poetry and everyone tells me that they are good so I keep doing it, one teacher says that they are sad and/or morbid but still good. The first week after my sister's death and my older brother took my other sister away for a little while and that's when my father started beating me. When my mother would try to get in his way to help me he would hurt her, then the beating stopped when my brother came back he promised me he would never leave me alone again! my brother is a part of the Akatsuki and he convinced the gang to move the base closer to home so that if I call for him he can come and help me the Akatsuki are my friends and when I get in deep trouble they let me hide out at their base they really are nice well mainly to me though hey you look like one of the members um Sasori is he related to you"

Gaara's eyes lit up when he heard the name. He says_,___"What! Yes he's my cousin. He left our clan a long time ago and became a missing ninja. Now I know where he was. He was with the Akatsuki. Can you take me to their hide out sometime after school?"

She smiled and told him, "Sure we can go now if you want to you only live a little ways from it but I don't know if I can really show you. I will have to go alone they don't trust anyone at all so I can ask Itachi to meet you at your house it will be a surprise visit though I can't give you the day that he will show, I will go later tonight when my parents are asleep, father hates it when I run off the my brother."

He nodded and tells her,__"That's fine I don't need the time or day or even the week as long as he can come"

Then Temari came in and asked_,___"So Sakura are you going to stay for dinner I'm making fried rice"Sakura nodded**,**__"sure but I'll have to let my mom and dad know where I am first"

As she walked for the door Temari pulled Gaara to the side. "Gaara go with her it's not safe out alone at this time"__so he told Sakura**,**__"Hey Sakura ill walk you home so they'll know who your with"__Sakura smiled,__"sure I'd like the company_"___

While those two were gone Temari and Kankuro talked_._

Temari:"do you think she likes him. Uh do you think that they will go out they are so cute don't you think brother"

Kankuro_**: **_"oh yea she's really cute yea I do think that she likes him and I also think that he likes her as well. Don't you see this is his first girlfriend?"

Temari_**: **_"I know what you mean but we have to stay out of this or we will mess everything up for him and we will never forgive ourselves for that"__


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two**_

_**Interrogation** _

**They continued on cooking till it was done and when the table was set Gaara had come back and they ended up setting up to more spots on the table for Sakuras mom and dad. Her mother started the convocation. **

"So Gaara where did you and our little Sakura meet"** the room is still a dead silence**

"_I met her in school during a choir class"_**She seemed to be satisfied with his answer. **

**Then her father asked him,**_"How old are you kid" _

**Gaara was annoyed by her father's question but he still answered him.**

"_I'm 15 sir"_

**Then Temari said something when she should have just kept her mouth shut.**

"_What is this and interview"_

**Gaara and Sakura both just glare at her and that surprisingly shut her up. Her father continued to ask him questions. **

"_Where are you from if you're not from here?" _

**And Gaara answered every question.**

"_I'm from Sunagakure I'm a ninja and I got kicked out of my last schools for not wanting to attack this town. It seems that this city is targeted the most"_

**Her father seemed impressed that he was a ninja not many can become ninja unless they are really good, brave and strong.**

"_You say you're a ninja what level are you at?!"_

**Gaara smirked**_**, **__"I'm working my way up sir as my grades go up in school so dose my skill level to my rank I'm currently at rank of Guinn!"_

**Her father seems to like him more and more.**

**Gaara told his brother and sister**_**, **__"Temari, Kankuro can you check on the dogs please"_

**So they leave then her father asked,**_"What type of dog do you have"_

**Gaara said**_** "**__I have 2 Rottweiler's pure breed__**."**_

**Then he asked**_** "**__Can I see them__**" **_

**So he got up and walked while they followed him to a closed door and he walked in as they continued to follow and they were surprised that they were too tiny puppy's and they were so sweet. Sakura started to play with the girl Gaara told her. **

"_That's the girl her name is sweet blossom and the boy his name is beast I got them to breed them I got them from different litters"_

**Sweet blossom really liked Sakura a lot. Sakura like puppies and these are her favorite kind of dog to. After playing with the dogs they went back to the table and started talking again starting with her mother.**

"**Oh he's a nice boy I think it's fine if their friends and they really do make such a cute couple and Temari looked at Kankuro and smiled and then said something else and they said this at the same time.**

"_I know that's what we said don't they make a cute couple"_

**Sakura smiled and looked at Gaara and he was just glaring at his brother and sister till Sakura gave him a hug then he snapped out of it and he did something that even surprised himself he hugged her back.**

"_Good bye Sakura" _

**He whispered in her ear. And then she leaves with her mom and dad. Temari and Kankuro try to sneak off but Gaara yells,**

"_Stop…you too come here…sit down and don't say a word till I am done"_

**They sit down and he starts they have never seen him this mad before.**

"_You to almost messed the whole thing up…It was an interview…while me and her were over at her house…I asked her to be my girlfriend"_

**The two hung their heads in shame they had no idea how could they it's so not like him to ask out a girl. **

"_But they dint really seem to care so I guess neither so I…they said that you to seemed nice give it time they'll see the real you" _

**Temari and Kankuro both grape a pillow and throw it at him for that smart remark. **

**Temari asked him**_** "**__So are you going to take her on a date somewhere nice__**" **_

**He shyly answers.**

"_Well sis I was kind of hoping you could help me pick a spot" _

**She replied with**_** "**__just ask her where she would like to go and eat or ask her what her favorite place to eat is__**" **_

**he smiled and nodded then he went in the room where the puppies are and made sure that they had their beds still in one piece and that they had water and a little bit of food and then he himself headed off to bed though he couldn't stop thinking about her.**

***hope you like it there is plenty more where that came from Please R/R***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**new friends fresh enemies**

**He finally fell asleep and woke up just in time to make it to school and****even get a ride from his sister but he chose to walk to Sakura's house and walk her to school. When he saw her she had a frown but when she saw him she then started smiling really big. And she started singing my place in this world because she had finally got to that place an that song has been stuck in her head all night.**

"_The wind is moving But I am standing still A life of pages Waiting to be filled A heart that's hopeful A head that's full of dreams But this becoming Is harder than it seems Feels like I'm Looking for a reason Roaming through the night to find My place in this world My place in this world Not a lot to lean on I need your light to help me find My place in this world My place in this world If there are millions Down on their knees Among the many Can you still hear me Hear me asking Where do I belong Is there a vision That I can call my own" _

**when they got to the school they got there right on time to get to class. The first class they have is english with Jirriya. They both sit in the back of the class room. Gaara reconized the name from his Ninja trainer Baki. On Gaaras time off of school he would train with Baki. Baki loved to read icha icha paridise which is written by his new english teacher. Jirriya wasn't in the room at the time. Gaara and sakura heard a voice they were'nt really paying much attention they were just talking then they heard a loud anoying voice.**

"_hey wheres pervey sage now ah man hes always late"_

**then the person turned around and saw Sakura.**

"_hey sakura. Whos the new kid? How ya been?"_

**she looked up and smiled. **_"oh hey naruto ive been good and you. Oh this is Gaara hes new to this town he moved here yesterday I think…well hes my new boyfriend I met him in chour he helped me when I was hurt and he walked me home._**" Naruto smiled with his hyper attitude and said. **_"that's nice"_

**then he smiled big and bright at Gaara. **

"_hi welcome to kono high. I'm Naruto Uzimaki Sakuras best friend I think your going to like it here it's a really big school not to crouded and the food is a lot better here then at other schools. And theres lots of fun after school activitys weve got everything. And the library has lots of variaty"_

**Gaara was genraly a silent person but he replyed to naruto.**

"_sounds nice ill try not to get kicked out of this school" _

**then naruto being his curious self asked. **_"How many schools did you get kicked out of"_

**gaara smirk and it almost turned into a smile.**

"**All of them this is the last school that I can get into. A few of the schools I got kicked out of on the second day!" **

**Naruto looked surprised "**_What did you do_**" **

**he asked and got a reply.**

"_I could tell you but then I would have to kill you and then I would get kicked of this school and have to be home schooled by my sister and I would be away from Sakura"_

**Narutos smiled disapeard and he took his seat in the very front of the room. soon the room was full of chattering kids and minuts after the bell range the teacher walked in.**

"_sorry im late"_

**the hole class yelled "**_NO your not"_

**He sat in his seat and seconds later a boy with black hair walked in handed the teacher a paper. He walked to the back where Gaara and Sakura are siting.**

"_hey sakura whoes the new guy" _

**Gaara just glared at him. **_"im Gaara her boyfriend_**"**

**then the teacher told him "**_Sasuke just sit down so I can start the lesson"_** and so he sat down next to Gaara. And jirriya started the lesson.**

"_now today we are going to start on poems. Everyone please take out your books and turn to page 210 and you will also need a piece of paper if you do not have any paper I have some you can use"_

**then naruto stood up and whined.**

"_ah pervy sage why cant we have a free day"_

"_Naruto sit down and I told you to STOP calling me that"_

**then a blond lady stormed in.**

"_jirriya how many times do I have to tell you that you cant yell at the kids like that that's it your not teaching today I will take over your class while your enrolling in a anger management class. Now go and izumi is wating for you she will be mailing your enrollment today so have fun"_

**he tried to protest**_. "lady tsunade but wait."_

**But he finaly gave in. **_"oh alright"_

**Naruto smiled "**_alright we get lady tsunade_**"**

**then she started **_" those of you that don't know me im the princable Lady Tsunade and if I am correct this is the class that has one of the new students would Gaara please stand up for me"_

**and so he did as he was told **_"so let hope that you at least try not to get kicked out I had a confrence with your brother and sister they told me that your going to behave yourself and that you wish to stay at this school why is that."_

**He just stared at her angrily thinking to himself temari told her to much she really needs to learn to shut her big mouth Sakura put her hand on his arm as he was about to break his pencial. And he instintly clamed down. He put the pencial down. Tsunade saw the sudden change in him and wrote down her observation. **

"_Gaara I would like to have a talk with you later after this class Sakura you are welcome to stay as well." _

**They both node their heads. And everyone just talked among themselves. When the bell rang and they were the only three in the class room. Tsunade locked the door so that the kids that that jirriaya had next would not come in. **

"_Gaara you are very lucky to be abel to come to this school. On acount of killing students and injuring 5 teachers. But it really seems that you have changed ive been watching you. Observing your behavior and your actions but why are you so different at this school. Well then I saw your reaction to Sakuras hand touching you. The first time I have ever saw a good reaction to human contact when normaly you would kill the person who touched you."_

**Gaara told her. **_"I know who you are and I know what you are and what you do. As for why I want to stay. Well its because its different now. Shes the first person that is not scared of me at this school no one apears to be afraid of me. As for Sakura well shes different and shes my girlfriend. She was kind to me. She talked to me and she likes the same music as me. I like her for some odd reason she has set me free"_

**Tsunade smiled as to say that she understands.**

" _Sakura honey do you have anything to add to Gaaras speech. And Gaara I know you will take care of her and I swear if you hurt her I will kill you and your sand wont be enough to protect you from me" _

**for the first time Tsunade could acutaly feel fear in his eyes. He held her close and told Tsunade.**

"_Don't worry I will protect her will my life. Are you like her mother."_

**Sakura told him. "**_Shes more like a mother then my real mom is. shes stronger too. Shes my godmother."_

**Then the bell rang and they had missed second periode but they dint really care if they missed P.E Now they have art with kurenai. Tsunade let them go and now she had to teach jirriayas class she thought to herself man why did I send him away for the whole day I don't know how to teach this. Oh I know they have a free day yea that's what ill do they all have a free day!' when the kids got in the room she saw that they were all quite and siting waiting for the lesson so then she told them.**

"_everyone you have a free day now don't go to crazy but you have a free day to play till your normal teacher gets back from his classes"_

**they all said **_"THANK YOU"_** all but naruto he raises his hand so she calls on him and he walkes to the front of the and asked her quietly. **

"_where did you really send him I know that you dint send him to anger management and I know evan if you did you would have bribe him with pretty girls to get him to go"_

**she smirked **_"Naruto you really are a smart kid. yes I sent him to a resort and yea he also has to go to anger management classes or he dosent get the girl, he likes my sister. My sister works at the resort she seems to really like him but she dint want me to tell him, and I told him that she likes him but he cant have her unless he goses to these classes and so he will be back and he will have a girlfriend…shocker I know but when my sister and him met they spent all there time together I had him and orochimaru over to my house for dinner and I also have the hokage the last of the legendary sonin our last hour of friendship last of the name Sonin we are so far away well not me and jirriyha he and I tried dating it dint work so were just friends now and despite how we fight were like family we love one another but he wont addmit that hes like a brother to me and im like a sister he evan told me that once a long time ago weve been close ever sinces and we fight but we never stay mad at oneanother the hokage said some day were going to end up killing one another or getting married silly old man how right he may be. maybe down the road hehe. well hey go talk to hinata its about time you find out that girl has been in love with you for years and you don't evan give her the time of day go on shes cute and its obiouse that Sakura and Gaara are in love so you may as well give up on that girl now go sit down"_

**naruto smiles at her and then at hinata and he starts talking to her. she blushes and studders and after a while shes abel to talk to him with out suttering. Before you know it, the bell range and it's time for the last class.**

***R/R please, tell me what you think***


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**Twisted Day**

**Gaara grabes Sakuras hand and they walk to the choir room where gaara puts in a C.D and they start to sing. **

"_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today? If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way? _

_If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all I never know what the future brings but I know you are here with me now We'll make it through And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there any way that I can stay in your arms? If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed? If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head? If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life? If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife? I don't know why you re so far away But I know that this much is true We'll make it through And I hope you are the one I share my life with And I wish that you could be the one I die with And I pray in you're the one I build my home with I hope I love you all my life I don t want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am Is there any way that I can stay in your arms? Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today 'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right And though I can't be with you tonight And know my heart is by your side I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am Is there any way that I can stay in your arms"_

**Sakura smiles and kisses him gently as he hugs her, then the bell rang again telling them its times to start the class soon. So Gaara got his C.D and sat back down. The teacher began,  
**_ "okay class today were going to be singing well as you all know today we start a new genre ROCK"_

**Everyone was quite from the shock and she continued.**

"**Okay first song we will be doing is called enter sand man by Metallica."**

**And she put the C.D in and said, **

"**I had to buy this seeing how I broke Sakura's so I suppose that we can do this song let's start from the beginning". She pushed play and told Sakura,**

"**Sakuras, you're the lead singer, so you start off and you get the solo"**

**Then they started.**

"_Say your prayers little one Don't forget, my son To include everyone Tuck you in, warm within Keep you free from sin Till the sandman he comes Sleep with one eye open Gripping your pillow tight Exit light Enter night Take my hand Off to never, never land Something's wrong, shut the light Heavy thoughts tonight And they aren't of snow white Dreams of war, dreams of liars Dreams of dragons fire And of things that will bite Sleep with one eye open Gripping your pillow tight Exit light Enter night Take my hand Off to never, never land"_

**Sakura then did her solo and Gaara repeated her. **

"_Now I lay me down to sleep Pray the lord my soul to keep if I die before I wake Pray the lord my soul to take."_

**And then the choir finished,**

"_Hush little baby, don't say a word And never mind that noise you heard It's just the beast under your bed, In your closet, in your head Exit light Enter night Grain of sand Exit light Enter night Take my hand Were off to never, never land."_

**When they finished the teacher was clapping and praising us telling them, **_"You did the song perfectly."_

**She got really happy and told them, **_"Okay class, since you did so well, I am going to let you have a free day! You can listen to whatever you want to okay?"_

**Sakura got up and put in her favorite CD. The CD player can hold up to 100 CD's so everyone put in there CD's. The first to play was called place in this world.**

"_The wind is moving But I am standing still A life of pages Waiting to be filled A heart that's hopeful A head that's full of dreams But this becoming Is harder than it seems Feels like I'm Looking for a reason Roaming through the night to find My place in this world My place in this world Not a lot to lean on I need your light to help me find My place in this world My place in this world If there are millions Down on their knees Among the many Can you still hear me Hear me asking Where do I belong Is there a vision That I can call my own Show me I'm Looking for a reason Roaming through the night to find My place in this world My place in this world Not a lot to lean on I need your light to help me find My place in this world My place in this world."_

**Then the next song started but then the bell rang, Gaara walked her home and asked her parents if she could have dinner with his family they were having steak and Kankuro's the cook. She loves his steak. Her parents said yes but they were starting to miss her or her mother was and it was making her feel sad and that made her father mad to see his beloved wife looking sad so he told her that she couldn't stay out to late and he even stayed up for her and when she came home her mom was asleep. Her father started out by. **

"_Why were you out so late? Its midnight! I told you to come home before 10:30. What were you doing out so late?" _

**She could tell her father was mad and sad she sensed that it was about her mom. She was scared. She also sensed he was sober so that's a good thing but she still backed up against the front door and knocked twice knowing that Gaara always stayed near for a few minutes when he brought her home late. Minutes later he opened the door and saw that her father was really mad and wanted to punish her so he stood in front of her and told him. **

"_Mr. Haruno I think you should go to bed now she dint do anything wrong so if you hurt her you will die a sandy death, sir. I mean no disrespect but I will tell her brother and he and I will kill you."_

**With that he went to bed. The next day Gaara came over earlier to find that her father wouldn't hurt her unless he was drunk. When he is sober he knows that it will hurt his wife. He doesn't care for his child for the reason they don't like the talk about.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**The end to Sasuke's terror**

**Gaara walked her to school as he does every day, this time his brother and sister came too. Temari's car is out of gas. At school again, Sasuke try to get Sakura to like him but then he gets into a fight with Gaara and pain helped. Gaara smiles and they both aim for his head and his side. Sasuke was unable to make contact with all his blows but Pain and Gaara had no trouble. They both landed the final blow to the middle of his stomach and then they stopped and left him. Then Ino came in with a terrified look on her face and the two other boys start to laugh. Then the teacher Kakashi walked in. He wasn't very pleased to see one of his students covered in blood. He brought him to the nurse while laying on the bed waiting for the ambulance to come. Sakura was sad on the outside but laughing on the inside. She thinks to herself,**

'Ha Ha take that Sasuke. Thank you so much Gaara.'

**She runs over to her brother and gives him a big bear hug. She looks over his shoulder and see her sister Ten and smiles big. She lets her brother go and runs and hugs her so hard that she falls over. Pain just laughs and smiles.**

"_Sakura, I'm sorry I left you alone so long with this guy and dad…and Gaara, thank you for protecting her for me. For that I am forever thankful to you." _

**Gaara smiled. "**_It was nothing. I had to. She means the world to me. I love her."_

**Pain smiled and told him.**

"_Gaara you say you love her and just now you have proved that to me but, as her big brother, I have to say this. If you hurt her I will kill you. You understand?" _

**Gaara smiled and said. **_"Yea, I understand and…I would never hurt her and I would never let anything bad happen to her. If I can stop it, I will."_

**Pain walks over to his sister and he puts his arm around her. **

"_Sakura, I trust you. So, you will call me when you've deicide, right?" _

**She smiles, **_"of course."_

**Gaara looks confused. He walks over to her when her brother takes his arm form around her and he puts his arm around her waist he puts his hand in the crook of her neck and breaths on her neck he whispers in her ear. **_"Deicide on what?" _

**She giggles. "**_On whether to join their group or not. He told me everyone misses me, especially Tobi and Itachi. Itachi is my best friend and ex boyfriend."_

**Gaara frowned at the fact that her ex boy friend misses her. Then he laughed only slightly. She looks at him in confusions. **

"_What are you laughing at?"_

**He smiled. "**_Oh, nothing I was just picturing you in one of the Akatsuki uniforms" _

**Then she remembers him also telling her. "**_Your girlfriend Dei Chan really misses you too, Saku- Chan."_

**Gaara's smile returned. **_"You should join them and you would look so cute in the uniform."_

**She smiled. Pain told her, **_"Sakura. Ten left the group, so there is a big slot to fill and Gaara you can also join. We could use your specialties in the group and I think you and Sasori have a lot to talk about." _

"_Sakura, just go. Hell, I can join this group too."_

**She smiled, and then she looked at her brother.**

"_Is it true can he also join us?"_

**He smiled. **_"Yea, sure. I don't see why now_**." **

**Gaara nodes his head in agreement and Sakura smiles. **

**Gaara says.**

"_Yes, I do have a lot to talk about with Sasori." _

**They all smile and then Ino walked over to them. She is really mad she yells at them. **

"_HEY ARE YOU TWO BOYS EVEN LISTENING TO ME…Sakura, of course your involved in this too. After all, it is your brother and your boyfriend…GAARA, STRANGER, WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!? WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL MY SASUKE OVER THIS SL--" cut_** off by Pain**_. _

"_INO!! Don't You Dare Call My Little Sister A Slut, Bitch! Back off!" _**Ino tries to get a word in. **

"…"

**Gaara says, **

"_INO…Stay Away From Sakura From Now On Or I Will Kill Sasuke."_

**With that, she walked away star struck. Soon, Kakashi walked back in the class room with disappointment written on his face. **

"_Kids, sit down. Now…Ah, Pain. Nice to see you again. So what are you doing here…Well you're not supposed to come here anymore remember this is the reason." _

**Pain smiled. **_"Yea, I know teach. Sorry, I had to. You should be glad that I dint kill him for what he was trying to do to Sakura. Come on! He was trying to, to ah…sir, I am her big brother. As her brother it is my duty to protect her from creeps like that boy…only after one thing he deserves a lot worst then what I gave him."_

**Kakashi looked at Sakura who was scared and smiling at her brother standing next to Gaara. **

"_Sakura, are you okay honey? So, how is life at home lately?"_

**Sakura nodes. **_"It's better, but now that my brother is home I can live with him and I can stay at the gang's base. Everything will be fine!"_

**Kakashi nodes at her. **_"Yes, I understand …What was that stupid boy trying to do to you?"_

**she pauses, **_"he tried to get me to like him again he was hitting on me and this time he even tried to kiss me in front of Gaara but then they got into a fight, again and here we are now_**" **

**Kakashi smiled and told her**_. "Well hey with a brother and a boy like them I think that it's safe to say that it's the end to Sasuke's terror" _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

**The terrorable reunion**

**After school that day finaly endded everyone went over to gaaara's house to eat. They hung out watched TV and waiting for dinner to be done. Hinata helped set the table. Temari starts to cook the steaks and so gaara grabes sakuras hand and tells pain. **

"_Hey pain im taking your sister to her parent's house you wanna come and see your dad and mom were going to tell them that she is moving in with you" _

**Pain nodes his head and follows along telling ten.**

"_Hey ten im going to see mom you should come with us" _

**She shrugs and says. **_"Yea sure let's go beat that a…"_

**Pain stoped her**_. "Ten were not going to lay a finger on him got it! We only atack if we see fit rember the Akatski code of honor" _

**She sighs and nodes**_. "yea_____ I know but come on for what he has done to me and sakura you can't help but want to kill him so…ok I promise I will be good"_

**Pain shrugs and continues on fallowing gaara and sakura…when they get to the drive way sakura gets an idea. **

"_Hey pain stay here till I give the signal kay"_

**He looks at her confused **_"o…k"_

**Gaara puts his arm around her and they walk up to the door like that they knock three times and then her dad answers.**

**He says. **_"Hell…oh. It's you so your back here again eh? Well young man what can I do for you? Sakura what is going on with you why do you have that big grin on your face? Whats going…"_

**She cuts him off.**

"_Hiya daddy"_

**He looks confused she hasn't called him daddy since she was a little girl. She continues.**

"_Hey daddys Thiers someone here to see you"_

**then pain and ten walk up pain smirks at his father ten glares at him too no end.**

**Pain says, **_"Hello father it's been a long time hasn't it"_

**his father's jaw droped to the ground then his mother walked over to see who was at the door and she was about to tear up when she saw her baby girl ten all grown up. **

**She said. **_"Ten is that you, oh it is it's my ten get over here and give me a hug"_

**ten clung to her big brother she doesn't remember her parents very well just what her father did to her she would never forget. Pain gave ten a nudge telling her,**

"_Its ok I won't let daddy hurt you give mom a hug" _

**So she cauctiousely walked over to her mother. **

"_Hi mom"_

**Her mom gave her a big bear hug and then she let her go. Sakura smiled and frowned. **

"_Daddy I have news to tell you" _

**Pain cut in. **

"_Yea dad shes joining the Akaski gang and coming to live with me…gaaras coming as well"_

**Sakura walked closer to pain and gaara followed her so she was inbetween her boyfriend and her brother. Her dad looked pissed at the info and his mom dint look to happy either. Her dad took a deep breath and said.**

"_okay fine take them…keep them they are no longer my daughters they are your problem now and I won't have to hear her whine when I don't feed her and I won't have to worry about killing her when that boy gets her knocked up and now I don't have to…"_

**Cut off by gaaras fist in his throat. The force that he used knocked her dad on the ground he was gasping for air and blood was coming out of his mouth then he was knocked out from the pain. Pain was try not to laugh but he couldn't help himself it was so funny seeing him get his butt handed to him. And also gaara was showing **true** power. Power that very well might surpass his own. Also he saw gaara was controlling his strength very well. He was perfect for the gang. Gaara smiled when he saw that sakura was laughing. He turned to face her and said.**

"_I don't even know my own strength…you don't think he's dead do you?!?"_

**She smiled and told him**_. "No! Trust me im the med unit here remember…even if he was dead I wouldn't miss him one bit" _

**she frowned and gaara grabbed her into a bear hug he lifted her off the ground swung her around and then picked her up bridal style and she forgot all about her father and that everyone was even there they got lost gazing into oneanothers eyes. Till her mother started screaming bloody murder. She turned and looked at her mother and saw that her mom was checking his pulse. She was screaming.**

"_Give me a phone…oh wait this is my house I will get a phone I am calling the cops on you for trespassing and attempting murder." _

**Sakura slapped her mother, yelling at her.**

"_Mom you can't get us in trouble seeing how what he did to me and ten do you even remembers." Then her mom thought for a second then said. _

"_No I do not remember what he did to make you two hate him so much what can make a daughter resent her father so much"_

**Sakura walked in the house and walked into the living room and sat on the couch pushed her mom so she sat right next to her and started.**


End file.
